hello_projectfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hello! Project
Hello! Project (ハロー!プロジェクト) es el nombre general de todas las idols femeninas de pop japonés que están bajo contrato de , y profucida por UP-FRONT PROMOTION. La mayoría de los lanzamientos de los artistas de Hello! Project, están publicados por las discográficas de Up-Front Works, zetima, PICCOLO TOWN, o hachama. Los trabajos de estilo mediterráneo de Iida Kaori fueron lanzados bajo la discográfica Chichukai y los de Maeda Yuki bajo Rice Music. Muchos de los primeros grupos de Hello! Project, como Country Musume, Coconuts Musume, Sheki-Dol, y Heike Michiyo, tuvieron sus primeros trabajos lanzados bajo otras discográficas, aunque después todos se pasaron a zetima. El grupo "madre" de Hello! Project es Morning Musume, habiendo co-fundado Hello! Project junto a la antigua solista Heike Michiyo. Debido al número de graduaciones de miembros con los años, Morning Musume ha sido superado por ℃-ute en antigüedad, quienes ahora están incluidas en mayoría de los aspectos de la compañía. Desde su creación en 1998, el productor principal y compositor de canciones de Hello! Project ha sido Tsunku, cantante principal de , hasta que se retiró de su posición como productor general en octubre de 2014. La líder actual de Hello! Project es Yajima Maimi de ℃-ute. Historia 1997-2002 En 1997, el grupo de rock , liderado por Tsunku, empezó unas audiciones para tener una vocalista femenina. Estas audiciones se emitieron a través del reality show ASAYAN, y resultó que Heike Michiyo había sido la ganadora. Tsunku, sin embargo, decidió darle a las cinco finalistas (Nakazawa Yuko, Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori, Fukuda Asuka e Ishiguro Aya) darles una oportunidad para que formen un grupo en su propio derecho. Se les retó a que vendieran 50,000 copias de su single indie, "Ai no Tane", en solo cinco días. Las chicas vendieron el número de copias en cuatro días, y se volvieron un grupo oficial. El single debut de Morning Musume, "Morning Coffee", fue lanzado el 27 de enero de 1998 bajo la discográfica One Up Music y obtuvieron el puesto #6 en el Oricon weekly. La primera aparición oficial del grupo fue en concierto conjunto en agosto de 1998, en el Shibuya Public Hall (ahora Shibuya C.C. Lemon Hall), bajo el nombre "Heike Michiyo y Morning Musume" (平家みちよとモーニング娘。), el fanclub de los dos artistas se les llamó "Hello!". Las primeras "units" oficiales fueron Tanpopo y Petitmoni, creadas en octubre. En 1998, la primera "Michiyo Heike & Morning Musume Imotōbun Audition" tuvo lugar, resultando en añadir una "segunda generación" de miembros a Morning Musume, Ichii Sayaka, Yaguchi Mari y Yasuda Kei. En enero de 1999, audiciones para Country Musume se llevaron a cabo en "Idol o Sagase!" (アイドルをさがせ!, ¡En Busca de una Idol!). En abril de 1999, el fan club oficial se le llamó "Hello! Project". Audiciones tuvieron lugar otra vez en ASAYAN entre abril y julio de 1999, resultando en Taiyou to Ciscomoon y Coconuts Musume, con la formación de Country Musume anunciada. En julio de 1999, el primer concierto de Hello! Project, "Hello! Project '99 at Yokohama Arena" tuvo lugar. En marzo del 2000, las primeras shuffle units fueron formadas, lanzando el "tema" de Hello! Project como un B-side. El primer programa de televisión de Hello! Project, "Hello! Morning", fue creado en abril del 2000 y emitido del 2000 al 2005. En marzo de 2001, la co-fundadora y líder de Morning Musume Nakazawa Yuko anunció su graduación del grupo. La graduación se llevo a cabo en abril, y Nakazawa fue posteriormente nombrada líder de todo Hello! Project. La graduación de Nakazawa obtuvo una considerable atención de los medios, la primera vez que el grupo había llamado realmente la atención de la prensa. Entre abril y junio de 2002, la primera y única audición de Hello! Project Kids se llevó a cabo. Estas audiciones resultaron en adquirir los futuros miembros de Berryz Koubou y ℃-ute. También dio lugar a audiciones como las de Hello Pro Kenshuusei o Hello! Pro Kansai. El 31 de julio, una mayor reformación de todos los grupos de Hello! Project comenzó, que se refería como "Haromageddon" (ハローマゲドン) (un juego de palabras de Hello (ハロー, Harō) y Armageddon (ハルマゲドン, "Harumagedon")) y el "el incidente del 31/7" para los fans. 2006-2008 A comienzos del 2006, con la graduación de más y más miembros de Hello! Project, un número creciente de fans empezó a perder interés en los grupos y los abandonaron, cancelando estar en el fanclub y rechazando a comprar merchandise. A esto se le conoció como la "Segunda era de Haromageddon". En febrero de 2006, la antigua miembro de Morning Musume y sub líder de W Kago Ai, fue pillado fumando en público siendo menor de edad y teniendo una cita con un hombre mucho mayor. Kago fue suspendida de sus actividades y comenzó un intento para volver. El 26 de marzo de 2007, Kago fue pillada otra vez fumando. Su contrato fue instantáneamente terminado. En junio de 2007, se anunció que Konno Asami, quien se había graduado de Hello! Project el año anterior para centrarse en los estudios universitarios, volvería. Konno se convirtió en la primera persona en graduarse de Hello! Project y volver. El 15 de octubre de 2007, Tsunku creó . El primer grupo de NICE GIRL Project! fue THE Possible, un grupo hecho de miembros de Hello Pro Egg. El 28 de octubre de 2007, la antigua miembro de Morning Musume Goto Maki, quien había estado inactiva por un tiempo, se graduó de Hello! Project como solista. Fue más tarde transferida a Avex. A finales de 2007, Hello! Project empezó la audición taiwanesa "Morning Family New Star Audition", una audición con el objetivo de reclutar miembros de Taiwan para que se unan a Hello! Project. En abril de 2008, el debut del grupo de Hello! Pro Kansai SI☆NA fue anunciado. El grupo nunca acabó debutando oficialmente y nunca grabó una canción, aunque ocasionalmente aparecían en programas de televisión y radio. En septiembre de 2008, se anunció que, como resultado de la audición taiwanesa, el grupo Ice Creamusume (アイスクリー娘。) fue formado, consistiendo de seis miembros. El dúo Frances & Aiko, ambas siendo solo niñas, fueron anunciadas en la misma audición. El 19 de octubre de 2008, se anunció que el Elder Club se graduaría el 31 de marzo de 2009. 2008 también marcó la primera vez en una década en la que Morning Musume no había sido invitado al anual evento Kouhaku Uta Gassen, después de diez apariciones consecutivas. El único miembro de Hello! Project en aparecer ese año fue Satoda Mai, marcando la primera aparición de un miembro de Country Musume. 2009-2012 En febrero de 2009, se anunció que Hello! Project empezaría unas audiciones en Corea del Sur. La única ganadora fue Jang Da Yeon. El 1 de febrero de 2009, en el Yokohama Arena, Hello! Project tuvo su concierto más grande—Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~—con 21 grupos y 72 miembros. La antigua miembro de Morning Musume Tsuji Nozomi cantó en su primer evento oficial después de un hiatus de un año y nueve meses. Durante el concierto, la líder de ese momento de Hello! Project Nakazawa Yuko, pasó su liderazgo a la líder de Morning Musume Takahashi Ai. Esta graduación masiva causó otra oleada de fans marchándose, resultando en más cancelaciones de fanclub y rechazos de compra de merchandise. A esto se le consideró la "Tercera era de Haromageddon". Más tarde en 2009, varias de las viejas, inactivas units se revivieron. Tanpopo, Minimoni, Petitmoni, ZYX, Aa! y v-u-den todas volvieron con nuevos line-ups, y High-King volvió de su hiatus con los miembros originales. Estos grupos se volvieron una nueva unit de conciertos, "Champuru". A finales de octubre de 2010, Suzuki Airi de ℃-ute apareció en la portada de la edición de diciembre de la revista UP to boy junto a Watanabe Mayu de AKB48. Esta fue la primera colaboración gravure entre Hello! Project y AKB48. El 30 de septiembre de 2011, Takahashi Ai se graduó y pasó su posición de líder de Morning Musume y Hello! Project a Niigaki Risa. En enero de 2012, la líder de Morning Musume y Hello! Project Niigaki Risa, anunció su graduación al final del Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special. Después de su graduación, Michishige Sayumi tomó el papel de líder de Morning Musume y Hello! Project. El mismo mes, Hello Pro Egg cambió de nombre a Hello Pro Kenshuusei. El 18 de mayo de 2012, durante el Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special se anunció que estaban buscando miembros durante su Morning Musume 11ki Member "Suppin Utahime" Audition. Durante el concierto del Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~, Tanaka Reina anunció que se graduaría de Morning Musume y Hello! Project. 2013-2015 El 3 de febrero, durante el show del Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ en Fukuoka, una nueva unit fue anunciada consistiendo en Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, Miyamoto Karin y Uemura Akari, cada miembro representando una fruta. La unit no tenía nombre hasta el 25 de febrero, cuando el nombre Juice=Juice y los colores de los miembros fueron revelados. El 16 de marzo de 2013, durante el primer día del concierto de primavera de Morning Musume titulado Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~, se anunciaron nuevas audiciones. El 24 de agosto, se anunció que nadie había pasado la audición. El 30 de abril de 2013, Natsuyaki Miyabi fue nombrada sub-capitana de Berryz Koubou. El 21 de mayo de 2013, Tanaka Reina se graduó de Morning Musume y Hello! Project. La miembro de la 9ª generación Fukumura Mizuki, y la miembro de la 10ª generación Iikubo Haruna, fueron nombradas sub-líderes de Morning Musume, siendo la primera vez en el grupo en el que hay dos sub-líderes. El 26 de julio de 2013, Hello! Project cambió su logo. El nuevo logo tiene un fondo azul con la palabra "Hello! Project" escrita en el medio en blanco, y debajo se puede ver que pone "since 1998". El 1 de enero de 2014, Morning Musume cambió su nombre a Morning Musume '14. El 11 de febrero de 2014, la única miembro de Country Musume, Satoda Mai anunció la Country Musume Shin Member Audition. Satoda no estará en el grupo ella misma porque se mudó a Nueva York. Se anunció via VTR durante el Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~. El 29 de abril de 2014, durante el Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ en Yamaguchi, Michishige Sayumi anunció su graduación de Morning Musume '14 y Hello! Project. El 2 de agosto de 2014, durante el show del Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ en el Nakano Sun Plaza, Shimizu Saki anunció que Berryz Koubou entraría en un hiatus indefinido después de la finalización de su tour de primavera de 2015. En octubre de 2014, Tsunku se retiró de su cargo como productor de Hello! Project después del Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York, para descansar y pasar más tiempo con su familia después de que sus cuerdas vocales fueran quitadas debido a su cáncer de laringe. Continuará escribiendo música, y seguirá siendo el productor musical de Morning Musume, pero disminuye su cantidad de trabajo. La dimisión de Tsunku era desconocida al público hasta septiembre de 2015, cuando lo confesó en su libro autobiográfico titulado Dakara, Ikiru. El 8 de octubre de 2014, Michishige confirmó durante una entrevista que la siguiente líder de Hello! Project sería Yajima Maimi de ℃-ute. Yajima recibiría el título después de la graduación de Michishige el 26 de noviembre de 2014. El 5 de noviembre de 2014, se anunció que Country Musume se reviviría como Country Girls, formado por dos kenshuusei, tres participantes de la audición de Morning Musume, y Tsugunaga Momoko como playing manager. El 26 de noviembre de 2014, Michishige Sayumi se graduó de Morning Musume '14 y Hello! Project en el Yokohama Arena. En el momento de su graduación, fue el miembro que más tiempo ha estado en Morning Musume. El 2 de enero de 2015, un nuevo grupo formado por 8 miembros de Hello! Pro Kenshuusei fue anunciado durante el tour Hello! Pro Winter 2015. Su nombre iba a ser anunciado en algún momento de enero, pero fue pospuesto. El 25 de febrero, se anunció que el nombre del grupo sería Kobushi Factory. El nombre fue escogido con la ayuda de Shimizu Saki y seguir un sistema parecido al de Berryz Koubou. El 3 de marzo de 2015, Berryz Koubou tuvo su último concierto antes de empezar su hiatus indefinido titulado Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikube!. Han estado activas 11 años, 1 mes y 17 días y se graduaron en el 11º aniversario de su debut. El 29 de abril de 2015, un nuevo grupo compuesto por Hello Pro Kenshuusei fue anunciado por medios japoneses y por Hello! Project Station. Tsubaki Factory, considerado un grupo hermano de Kobushi Factory, fue escogido con la ayuda de Shimizu Saki y con la intención de llevar el espíritu de Berryz Koubou. El 20 de mayo de 2015, Fukuda Kanon anunció en el Hello! Project Station que se graduaría de ANGERME y Hello! Project en otoño para continuar sus estudios de universidad y convertirse en compositora. El 12 de junio de 2015, se anunció que Shimamura Uta había dejado Hello! Project sin una graduación debido a problemas de contrato entre sus padres y la administración. El 29 de octubre de 2015, Sayashi Riho anunció su graduación de Morning Musume '15 para estudiar inglés y baile en el extranjero, pero seguiría siendo miembro de Hello! Project. El 29 de noviembre de 2015, Fukuda Kanon se graduó de ANGERME y Hello! Project en el Nippon Budokan. El 20 de diciembre de 2015, Tamura Meimi anunció su graduación de ANGERME y Hello! Project para primavera de 2016 para seguir su nuevo sueño de volverse una actriz de musicales. El 31 de diciembre de 2015, Sayashi Riho se graduó de Morning Musume '15 al final de la primera parte del Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~. 2016-actualidad El 2 de enero, durante el opening del concierto del Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~, Tamura Meimi anunció que su graduación tendría lugar el 30 de mayo en el Nippon Budokan, al final del ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai". Morning Musume '16 también anunció audiciones para una 13ª generación de miembros titulada Morning Musume '16 Shinseki Audition. El 7 de febrero, Suzuki Kanon anunció que se graduaría de Morning Musume '16 y Hello! Project al final del Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~, el cual tuvo lugar el 31 de mayo en el Nippon Budokan. El 16 de julio, Kasahara Momona de Hello Pro Kenshuusei fue añadida a ANGERME como única miembro de la quinta generación. La formación de un nuevo programa de entrenamiento, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, también fue anunciada. Miembros :Mira También: Hello! Project Artistas & Miembros ;Líder de Hello! Project ;Yajima Maimi (27 de noviembre de 2014 – actualidad) *'(L) = Líder' *'(SL) = Sub-Líder' *'(PM) = Playing Manager' ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei :⚪︎: Miembro de Tsubaki Factory *16ª Gen: Yamagishi Riko⚪︎ *17ª Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno⚪︎ *19ª Gen: Inoue Hikaru *20ª Gen: Niinuma Kisora⚪︎, Danbara Ruru *22ª Gen: Asakura Kiki⚪︎, Onoda Saori, Horie Kizuki, Ogata Risa⚪︎, Tanimoto Ami⚪︎ *23ª Gen: Takase Kurumi *24ª Gen: Ono Mizuho, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao, Kanatsu Mizuki *25ª Gen: Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Kiyono Momohime ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Ota Haruka *Sato Hikari *Ishiguri Kanami *Kawano Minori *Kitagawa Ryo *Kudo Yume *Yamazaki Mei Liderazgos Líderes de Hello! Project Líderes Actuales de los Grupos Principales Liderazgo de los Grupos Discografía Álbumes *2001.12.19 Cover Morning Musume! ~Various Artist Covers "MORNING MUSUME"!~ (カバー・モーニング娘。) (álbum cover en inglés) *2002.10.30 CLUB Hello! TRANCE REMIX *2002.12.18 Cover Morning Musume Hello! Project! (カバー・モーニング娘。ハロー! プロジェクト!) (álbum cover en inglés) *2003.01.29 Hip Hits! Morning Musume Hello! Project International Collection (álbum cover en inglés) *2008.12.10 Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best (ハロー! プロジェクト スペシャルユニット メガベスト) *2008.12.10 Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Mega Best (ハロー! プロジェクト シャッフルユニット メガベスト) *2009.07.15 Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ (チ'ャンプル 1～ハッピーマリッジソングカバー集～) Otros Álbumes *2001.11.29 FOLK SONGS (Ichii Sayaka con Nakazawa Yuko) *2001.11.29 The Douyou Pops 1 Christmas to Fuyu no Uta Shuu (ザ・童謡ポップス1 クリスマスと冬のうた集) *2002.02.20 The Douyou Pops 2 Haru no Uta Shuu (ザ・童謡ポップス2　春のうた集) *2002.05.22 FOLK SONGS 2 (Nakazawa Yuko, Melon Kinenbi, Matsuura Aya & Ishii Rika) *2002.06.25 The Douyou Pops 3 Natsu no Uta Shuu (ザ･童謡ポップス3 夏のうた集) *2002.09.04 The Douyou Pops 4 Aki no Uta Shuu (ザ･童謡ポップス4 秋のうた集) *2002.10.23 FS3 FOLK SONGS 3 (Nakazawa Yuko, Goto Maki & Fujimoto Miki) *2002.12.04 Shinsaku Douyou Pops 1 (新作童謡ポップス (一)) *2003.03.06 Shinsaku Douyou Pops 2 (新作童謡ポップス (二)) *2003.05.21 FS4 FOLK SONGS 4 (Nakazawa Yuko, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari & Melon Kinenbi) *2004.02.25 FS5 Sotsugyou (FS5 卒業) (Nakazawa Yuko, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Goto Maki, Matsuura Aya & Country Musume) *2009.12.23 TOHOKU RAKUTEN GOLDEN EAGLES 5TH ANNIVERSARY " SONGS of RAKUTEN EAGLES " (Morning Musume, DEF.DIVA, GAM, ℃-ute) Petit Best Recopilación #2000.04.26 Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ (プッチベスト～黄青あか～) #2001.12.19 Petit Best 2 ~3・7・10~ (プッチベスト2～三・7・10～) #2002.12.18 Petit Best 3 (プッチベスト3) #2003.12.17 Petit Best 4 (プッチベスト4) #2004.12.22 Petit Best 5 (プッチベスト5) #2005.12.26 Petit Best 6 (プッチベスト6) #2006.12.20 Petit Best 7 (プッチベスト7) #2007.12.12 Petit Best 8 (プッチベスト8) #2008.12.10 Petit Best 9 (プッチベスト9) #2009.12.02 Petit Best 10 (プッチベスト10) #2010.12.15 Petit Best 11 (プッチベスト11) #2011.12.07 Petit Best 12 (プッチベスト12) #2012.12.05 Petit Best 13 (プッチベスト13) #2013.12.11 Petit Best 14 (プッチベスト14) #2014.12.10 Petit Best 15 (プッチベスト15) #2015.12.16 Petit Best 16 (プッチベスト16) Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! *2014.01.01 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 (ハロー!プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました! Vol.1 アイドル三十六房編（南波一海×嶺脇育夫）) (Álbum Recopilación) (Lanzamiento Limitado) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 (ハロー!プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました! Vol.2 吉田豪編) (Álbum Recopilación) (Lanzamiento Limitado) *2014.06.09 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 3 (ハロー！プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました！ Vol.3 掟ポルシェ編) (Álbum Recopilación) (Lanzamiento Limitado) *2014.06.09 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 4 (ハロー！プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました！ Vol.4 小出祐介（Base Ball Bear）編) (Álbum Recopilación) (Lanzamiento Limitado) *2014.08.13 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.5 (ハロー！プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました！ Vol.5 tofubeats編) (Álbum Recopilación) (Lanzamiento Limitado) *2014.08.13 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.6 (ハロー！プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました！ Vol.6 女子ミュージシャン編 ・ユリナ(住所不定無職)) (Álbum Recopilación) (Lanzamiento Limitado) Hello! Channel (DVD) Hello! Channel fue lanzado como una serie mook y una serie de DVDs. *2010.06.17 Hello! Channel the DVD (ハロー！チャンネル the DVD) *2010.12.17 Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.2 (ハロー！チャンネル the DVD Vol.2) *2011.03.02 Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.3 (ハロー！チャンネル the DVD Vol.3) *2011.06.16 Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.4 (ハロー！チャンネル the DVD Vol.4) *2011.09.14 Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.5 (ハロー！チャンネル the DVD Vol.5) *2011.11.17 Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.6 (ハロー！チャンネル the DVD Vol.6) *2012.02.23 Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.7 (ハロー！チャンネル the DVD Vol.7) *2012.06.29 Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.8 (ハロー！チャンネル the DVD Vol.8) *2012.09.20 Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.9 (ハロー！チャンネル the DVD Vol.9) *2012.12.31 Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.10 (ハロー！チャンネル the DVD Vol.10) *2013.02.19 Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.11 (ハロー！チャンネル the DVD Vol.11) *2013.06.12 Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.12 (ハロー！チャンネル the DVD Vol.12) Videojuegos *- actualidad Hello Pro Tap Live Festivales Deportivos *2001.03.31 Hello! Project Daiundōkai (Saitama Super Arena) *2002.11.03 Hello! Project Daiundōkai (Osaka Dome) *2003.11.16 Hello! Project Sports Festival 2003 (Osaka Dome) *2003.11.22 Hello! Project Sports Festival 2003 (Tokyo Dome) *2004.11.14 Hello! Project Sports Festival 2004 (Toyota Stadium) *2004.12.05 Hello! Project Sports Festival 2004 (Saitama Super Arena) *2006.03.19 Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 ~Hello!Diva Athlete~ (Saitama Super Arena) Publicaciones Photobooks *2000.04.27 Hello! Project 2000 Ashita no Ase, Fuu. (Hello!Project 2000 明日の汗、フー。) *2002.03.27 Hello! Project 2002 Perfect Harmony! *2002.04.24 Hello! Project 2002 Perfect Smile - Super Fine Photo Book *2002.08.28 Hello! Project 2002 Happy Dream ― Super Fine Photo Book 2 *2003.03.13 Hello! Project 2003 Hora ne! Aishiteru (Hello!Project 2003 ほらネ!あいしてるっ) *2005.11.09 Hello! Project Town (ハロプロ タウン) Photobooks de Conciertos *2001.05.10 Hello! Project 2001 Sugoizo! 21st Century GREEN BOOK *2001.05.10 Hello! Project 2001 Sugoizo! 21st Century RED BOOK *2001.09.28 Hello! Project 2001 TOGETHER! SUMMER PARTY *2002.09.13 Hello! Project 2002 Minna Shiawase ni Na~re! (Zenpen) (Hello!Project 2002 みんな幸せにな〜れっ!(前編)) *2002.09.13 Hello! Project 2002 Minna Shiawase ni Na~re! (Kohen) (Hello!Project 2002 みんな幸せにな〜れっ!(後編)) *2003.04.03 Hello! Project 2003 Tanoshin Jattemasu! (Hello!Project 2003 楽しんじゃってます!) *2003.10.16 Hello! Project 2003 Natsu Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!! Kanzen Hozonban Super Review "Minna, Arigato." (Hello!Project 2003夏 よっしゃ!ビッグリサマー!! 完全保存版スーパーレビュー『みんな､ありがと。』) *2004.09.01 Hello! Project 2004 Summer Natsu no Doon! (Hello!Project 2004 summer 夏のドーン!) *2005.03.16 Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special (Hello!Project2005 winterオールスターズ大乱舞 飯田圭織卒業スペシャル) *2005.03.16 Hello! Project 2005 Winter HAPPY BOX Akagumi (Hello!Project 2005 winter HAPPY BOX 紅組) *2005.03.16 Hello! Project 2005 Winter HAPPY BOX Shirogumi (Hello!Project 2005 winter HAPPY BOX 白組) *2005.09.07 Hello! Project 2005 NATSU NO KAYOU SHOW'05 SELECTION! COLLECTION! *2006.03.10 Hello! Project 2006 Winter Zeninshuu GO! (Hello!Project 2006 Winter 全員集GO!) *2006.08.31 Hello! Project 2006 Summer Wonderful Hearts Land Kanzen Hozonban Siper Review (Hello!Project 2006 Summer ワンダフルハーツランド 完全保存スーパーレビュー) *2009.03.18 Hello! Project 2009 Winter ~ Complete LIVE Shashinshuu (Hello!Project 2009 Winter〜コンプリートLIVE写真集) *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 Winter Hello★Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshuu ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ (Hello!Project 2012 Winter ハロ★プロ天国ライブ写真集〜ロックちゃん＆ファンキーちゃん〜) Minna Daisuki, Chu! *2002.05.10 Hello! Project 2002 Minna Daisuki, Chu! Hajimete no Tezukuri Album (Hello!Project 2002 みんな大好き、チュッ！初めての手づくりアルバム) *2002.10.09 Hello! Project 2002 Minna Daisuki, Chu! 2 Tezukuri Album (Hello!Project 2002 みんな大好き､チュッ! 2手づくりアルバム) *2003.04.16 Hello! Project 2003 Minna Daisuki, Chu! 3 Ii Koto Ariso! (Hello!Project 2003 みんな大好き、チュッ！3いいことありそっ！) *2003.10.18 Hello! Project 2003 Minna Daisuki, Chu! 4 Egao ga Ippai! (Hello!Project 2003 みんな大好き、チュッ！4笑顔がいっぱいっ!) *2004.04.01 Hello! Project 2004 Minna Daisuki, Chu! 5 Hello Pro Times (Hello!Project 2004 みんな大好き、チュッ！5ハロプロ・タイムズ) *2004.10.14 Hello! Project 2004 Minna Daisuki, Chu! 6 Hello Pro News (Hello!Project 2004 みんな大好き、チュッ！6ハロプロニュース) *2005.04.15 Hello! Project 2005 Minna Daisuki, Chu! 7 Hello Pro Note (Hello!Project 2005 みんな大好き、チュッ！7ハロプロ・ノート) *2006.04.14 Hello! Project 2006 Winter Minna Daisuki, Chu! 8 Best Self Shot (Hello!Project 2006 winter みんな大好き、チュッ！8ベストセルフショット) *2006.04.14 Hello! Project 2006 Winter Minna Daisuki, Chu! 8 Kawaii NG? Shot (Hello!Project 2006 Winter みんな大好き､チュッ!8かわいいNG?ショット) *2006.09.28 Hello! Project 2006 Summer Minna Daisuki, Chu! 9 Egao! Hengao! Kime Pose! (Hello!Project 2006 Summer みんな大好き、チュッ！9 笑顔！変顔！決めポーズ！) Best Shot!! *2005.03.23 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.14 *2006.03.31 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.15 *2007.02.01 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.16 *2009.03.29 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.17 *2010.03.24 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Haru Vol.18 *2012.03.28 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.19 *2013.03.18 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.20 *2014.01.25 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.21 *2015.03.25 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.22 *2016.03.23 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.23 Libros *2003.12.01 Sokuhou Hello! Project SPORTS FESTIVAL 2003 (速報 Hello!Project SPORTS FESTIVAL2003) *2004.03.08 Hello Pro Musical Sokuhouban (ハロプロ ミュージカル速報版) *2004.12.13 Hello Pro Sports Festival Sokuhouban (ハロプロ スポーツフェスティバル速報版) Libros de Conciertos *2010.05.15 Mobekimasu! & Shuffle Date "Hello! Project 2010 Winter Uta Chou Fuugetsu" (モベキマス！＆シャッフルデート『Hello!Project 2010 Winter 歌超風月』) *2011.04.08 Hello! Project 2011 Winter Kangei Shinsen Matsuri (Hello!Project 2011 Winter 歓迎新鮮まつり) Libros Guía *2013.11.08 HELLO! PROJECT COMPLETE SINGLE BOOK *2015.03.18 HELLO! PROJECT COMPLETE ALBUM BOOK Hello! Channel (Mook) Hello! Channel fue lanzado como una serie mook y como una serie de DVDs. *2010.04.26 Hello! Channel (ハロー! チャンネル) *2010.10.29 Hello! Channel Vol.2 (ハロー！チャンネル Vol.2) *2010.12.27 Hello! Channel Vol.3 (ハロー！チャンネル Vol.3) *2011.04.21 Hello! Channel Vol.4 (ハロー！チャンネル Vol.4) *2011.07.12 Hello! Channel Vol.5 (ハロー！チャンネル Vol.5) *2011.09.23 Hello! Channel Vol.6 (ハロー！チャンネル Vol.6) *2011.12.19 Hello! Channel Vol.7 (ハロー！チャンネル Vol.7) *2012.03.21 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen Photo Book (数学♥女子学園Photo Book) (Bessatsu Hello! Channel) *2012.04.25 Hello! Channel Vol.8 (ハロー！チャンネル Vol.8) *2012.07.18 Hello! Channel Vol.9 (ハロー！チャンネル Vol.9) *2012.10.24 Hello! Channel Vol.10 ~Tabi wo Shichaimashita! Special~ (ハロー！チャンネル Vol.10 〜旅をしちゃいました!スペシャル〜) *2012.12.26 Hello! Channel Vol.11 2013nen Shinshun Tokudaigou ~Mano Erina Sotsugyou Special!~ (ハロー！チャンネル Vol.11 2013年新春特大号〜真野恵里菜卒業スペシャル!〜) *2013.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.12 ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Special!~ (ハロー！チャンネル Vol.12 〜田中れいな卒業スペシャル！〜) Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK :Mira: Categoría:Serie Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK Programas de Radio Muschos de los grupos/chicas en Hello! Project presentan programas de radio o lo tuvieron en el pasado. Incluyen invitados, previews de próximos lanzamientos, selecciones de música de las chicas y habitualmente sketches y segmentos divertidos de la radio. Shows Actuales Antiguos Shows Shows de TV *- 2002.03.26 Idol wo Sagase! (アイドルをさがせ！) *- 2000.09.29 Morning Musume no Heso (モーニング娘。のへそ) *- 2007.04.01 Hello! Morning (ハロー！モーニング) *- 2001.03.30 Bishoujo Nikki (美少女日記) *- 2001.09.28 Bishoujo Kyouiku (美少女教育) *- 2002.03.29 Shin Bishoujo Nikki (新・美少女日記) *- 2002.09.27 Bishoujo Kyouiku II (美少女教育II) *- 2002.12.24 Morning Musume Tsuushin (モーニング娘。通信) *- 2003.03.28 Bishoujo Nikki III (美少女日記III) *- 2003.09.27 Sexy Onnajyuku (セクシー女塾) *- 2003.12.26 Soreyuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ!ゴロッキーズ) *- 2004.04.02 Yoroshiku! Senpai (よろしく!センパイ) *- 2004.10.01 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *- 2004.12.24 Majokko Rikachan no Magical Biyuuden (魔女っ娘。梨華ちゃんのマジカル美勇伝) *- 2005.04.01 Musume Document 2005 (娘。ドキュメント2005) *- 2006.05.05 Musume DOKYU! (娘DOKYU!) *- 2006.09.29 Musume DOKYU! Eruda Yonchoume no Hitobito (娘DOKYU!～絵流田4丁目の人々～) *- 2008.03.28 Uta Doki! Pop Classics (歌ドキッ！～ポップクラシックス～) *- 2007.02.17 ℃-ute has come. *- 2008.09.28 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *- 2008.10.03 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー！) *- 2009.03.27 Yorosen! (よろセン！) *- 2010.03.25 Bijo Houdan (美女放談) *- 2011.04.14 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *- 2012.05.24 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *- 2013.12.26 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロ！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *- actualidad The Girls Live Shows de Internet *- 2006.11.24 Hello Pro Hour (ハロプロアワー) *- actualidad Hello! Project Station (ハロ!ステ) *- 2016.01.21 GREEN ROOM *- actualidad Girls Night Out Total de Ventas *''(Total de ventas hasta el 21 de abril de 2013)'' Por Artista Por Ventas Hello! Project Lista de Precios de los Productos de Hello! Project (en Yen) *Single Edición Regular CD: 1000JPY *Single Edición Limitada CD+DVD: 1600JPY *Single Edición Limitada CD: 1200JPY *Single V DVD: 1500JPY *Event V DVD: 2000JPY *Concierto DVD: 3800JPY *Concierto Blu-ray: 5714JPY *Colección de Vídeos Musicales: 3000JPY *Álbum Edición Regular CD: 3000JPY *Álbum Edición Limitada CD+DVD: 3600JPY Mira También *Conciertos de Hello! Project *Hello! Project Shuffle Unit *Audiciones de Hello! Project *Hello! Project en entretenimiento *Colores de los Miembros Enlaces Externos *Sitio Web Oficial de Hello! Project *Sitio Web Oficial de Hello! Project taiwanés *Sitio Web Oficial del Fanclub *Hello! Project Goods Oficiales *Canal de UFACTORY Categoría:Hello! Project Categoría:Up-Front Agency Categoría:Líderes de Hello! Project Categoría:Tsunku Categoría:Heike Michiyo Categoría:Morning Musume Categoría:Tanpopo Categoría:Taiyou to Ciscomoon Categoría:Coconuts Musume Categoría:Country Girls Categoría:Petitmoni Categoría:Melon Kinenbi Categoría:Maeda Yuki Categoría:Minimoni Categoría:Matsuura Aya Categoría:Gomattou Categoría:Hello! Project Kids Categoría:ZYX Categoría:ROMANS Categoría:Aa! Categoría:Berryz Koubou Categoría:W Categoría:V-u-den Categoría:Nochiura Natsumi Categoría:DEF.DIVA Categoría:℃-ute Categoría:Elder Club Categoría:Wonderful Hearts Categoría:GAM Categoría:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Categoría:Kira☆Pika Categoría:Ongaku Gatas Categoría:Buono! Categoría:Athena & Robikerottsu Categoría:MilkyWay Categoría:Mano Erina Categoría:High-King Categoría:Shugo Chara Egg Categoría:Ice Creamusume Categoría:Da Xiao Jie Categoría:Guardians 4 Categoría:ANGERME Categoría:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Categoría:BeriKyuu Categoría:Mitsui Aika Categoría:Graduadas de Hello! Project Categoría:Zetima Categoría:Hachama Categoría:PICCOLO TOWN Categoría:Chichukai Categoría:Rice Music Categoría:Miembro Más Joven de Hello! Project Categoría:Hello! Project Akagumi Categoría:Hello! Project Shirogumi Categoría:Juice=Juice Categoría:Sheki-Dol Categoría:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Categoría:Hello Pro Kansai Categoría:SATOYAMA Movement Categoría:SATOUMI Movement Categoría:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido cs:Hello! Project de:Hello! Project en:Hello! Project fr:Hello! Project it:Hello! Project